The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for handling material for the insulating glass industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for handling elongate barstock that is useful for forming components such as, for example, spacer frames and muntin bar lattices.
Today, insulating glass units have achieved widespread use as building components. In order to produce insulating glass units inexpensively and in high volume, modern manufacturing of insulating glass units is often mechanized and/or automated. Various materials may be used to manufacture insulating glass units, including sheets of glass, spacer frames, and various sealants. Insulating glass units may also include muntin bars. Muntin bars may be used for both functional and decorative purposes with glass windows or doors. The muntin bars are particularly useful when they retain their geometric configuration and do not separate, as well as when they are able to remain in a flat mating surface relation with the glass.
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for handling material for the insulating glass industry. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for handling elongate barstock that is useful for forming components such as, for example, spacer frames and muntin bar lattices. One method of handling material for the insulating glass industry in accordance with the present invention includes the step of arranging a plurality of bars into a plurality of stacks with adjacent stacks defining spaces dimensioned to receive a bar engaging member. The stacks of bars may then be transported to a desired destination. A bar engaging member may be inserted into a space defined by the stacks, and one or more bars may be grasped using the bar engaging member. In some implementations of the invention, the step of grasping one or more bars using the first bar engaging member includes the steps of inserting a second bar engaging member into a second space defined by the stacks and trapping one or more bars between the bar engaging member and the second bar engaging member.
A container for handling material for the insulating glass industry is also disclosed. In some implementations, the container includes a container frame and a plurality of combs selectively fixed to the frame. In one aspect of the present invention, each comb includes a plurality of tines that are spaced to define a plurality of channels dimensioned to accept bars having a predetermined width. In another aspect of the present invention, the tines are dimensioned to create spaces between adjacent channels, with each space being dimensioned to receive a bar engaging member. In some implementations, each tine comprises a shaft and a sleeve disposed over the shaft. The sleeve may advantageously comprise a no-mar material.
In some implementations, the present invention includes a container having a frame and a plurality of combs that are selectively fixed to the frame by a coupling mechanism. In some implementations, the coupling mechanism comprises a plunger fixed to the frame of the container and a detent defined by a base of the comb. The detent may be advantageously dimensioned to accept at least a portion of the plunger. The plunger may comprise, for example, a ball and a spring arranged to bias the ball toward the detent.
In certain advantageous implementations, the present invention utilizes a container including a first forklift interface and a second forklift interface. In some implantations, each forklift interface comprises a first receptacle and a second receptacle. Each receptacle may comprise, for example, a lumen defined by a tube. In some advantageous implementations, each forklift interface comprises a first tube positioned on a first side of a centroid of the container and a second tube disposed on a second side of the centroid of the container. When this is the case, the first tube and the second tube may be advantageously positioned substantially equidistantly from the centroid of the container.
A method of handling a first type of bars having a first dimension and a second type of bars having a second dimension is also disclosed. In some implementations, this method includes the step of providing a container including a frame and a first set of combs selectively fixed to the frame. Each comb in the first set of combs preferably has a plurality of tines spaced to accept bars having the first dimension. The first set of combs may be removed from the container and a second set of combs may be selectively fixed to the frame of the container. In certain implementations, each comb in the second set of combs advantageously has a plurality of tines spaced to accept bars having the second dimension.
Another method in accordance with the present invention may include the following steps:
1) Providing a container having a plurality of prearranged muntin bar retaining channels configured to hold a predetermined type of bars.
2) Placing a plurality of bars in the retaining channels of the container.
3) Placing a plurality of containers in a transportation vehicle. In some applications, the containers may be stacked in a semi trailer.
4) Removing the containers from the transportation vehicle.
5) Delivering at least one container to an arrival bay arranged to receive a container.
6) Sequentially removing bars from the container one at a time.